


夏溺（二十一）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（二十一）

　　噩梦惊醒的夜晚会带来一身冷汗，脑中有根神经持续拧痛，令人无法重新入睡。  
　　夏勉早已习惯这种感觉。  
　　他喘着粗气惊醒，侧躺在床的一边，怀中空了一个人的位置，手臂向前环着，好像他熟睡时抱着什么人似的。  
　　他翻身起床，熟练地洗漱、换衣、吃早餐，坐在笔记本前开始办公。  
　　他因公出差，已经在大洋彼岸的酒店住了十余天。  
　　周围来来往往都是西方面孔，彼此用英语交谈，跟他在国外的八年没什么两样。工作安排紧凑，一天行程从早排到晚，他没有多少自由时间，也没有闲情逸致去思考工作以外的事。  
　　这样就很好。  
　　天亮后助理来敲门，问夏勉是不是能出门了。他们今天要参与重大会议，从酒店到开会地点有一个小时的车程。  
　　夏勉穿上外套，临走前灌了一杯无糖黑咖啡。  
　　  
　　会议持续了一整个上午。结束后，夏勉来到大楼的吸烟室对窗站立，解开西服扣子，将烟夹在指间点燃。  
　　他垂头吸烟，在烟雾中紧紧蹙着眉。助理推门进来，叫他一声：“夏先生？”  
　　夏勉回头，助理抬起手机向他示意：“你有二十多个未接来电，从十点左右开始打的，几乎隔五分钟就打一次，应该是有急事找你。”  
　　会议中夏勉的手机调成震动，他重视这个会议，就将手机扔给助理，让他带出会议室，无论谁打来都先置之不理。  
　　“给我。”他伸手，把手机拿回手中。  
　　助理也留在吸烟室吸烟。夏勉点亮屏幕，二十多通未接来电的消息就挤在屏幕正中央。来电人是同一个号码，同一个联系人，他将之备注为“李笠”。  
　　“我去打通电话。”夏勉说，“你先吃午饭，不用等我。”  
　　他离开吸烟室，进入空无一人的公共露台。  
　　未接来电在通话记录里标了红，夏勉一条条翻过去，手指停顿了半天，才将电话拨通出去。  
　　嘟过两声后，李笠接听了。  
　　“喂，夏勉？”  
　　他直呼夏勉。其实这是非常少见的。  
　　“是我。”夏勉问，“什么事？”  
　　“抱歉，我太心急了，所以连着打了很多个电话。其实并不是很紧急的事，你现在方便说话吗？”  
　　他不再用“您”来称呼，似乎是终于明白他那些自以为是的、刻意将自己放低的行为并不能取悦夏勉。  
　　夏勉捏紧手机，闻到指间残留着若有若无的烟草气味：“你需要多久？”  
　　“不用太久。”  
　　李笠的语速缓慢，每一个字都经过反复斟酌。他的声音透过听筒传过来，跨越半个地球，穿越过好几个万米，因距离而失真，所以显得格外清醒坚定。  
　　“我想请你再给我一次机会，和我见面，让我把该说的话都说清楚。关于疤痕和八年前发生的一切我都会向你解释，你就当给我留最后一份情面，听我把所有的话说完，你再来决定要不要跟我结束这段关系。”  
　　露台没有风，照得到晴天的太阳，夏勉却双手冰凉。  
　　那种被人用手伸到脑子里拉扯情感的感觉又来了。不管过了多久，他都能再次被李笠套上绳索。  
　　“我不在国内。”他冷淡地说，“我们已经结束了。”  
　　电话那头轻声抽气，陷入了一阵沉默。  
　　李笠不说话，夏勉也不会主动说半个字。他们在见不到面的情况下无声对峙，夏勉听到了李笠加重的呼吸声，于是他开始不受控制地想象李笠在电话那头的模样。  
　　他是否红了眼睛，是否勾着背，将身体蜷缩成小小一团？  
　　是否像他一样死死捏着手机，被听筒那端传来的每一个音节牵动情绪？  
　　“求你了，夏勉。”李笠说，“我求你了，和我见一面吧。”  
　　一瞬间，在没有其他人的露台，在没有李笠的异国他乡，夏勉喉头一哽，几近失声。  
　　“别求我，李笠。你真要解释，现在就能在电话里解释。不是我没有给你机会，我说分开，你一句话不留就任我走，这半个月来你随时都能打我电话，可是你打过吗？是你在刻意折磨我，难道你还没有自觉？”  
　　“那天我没有解释，是我不对，以后我会解释的……”李笠的声音颤抖，“我在电话里很难说清，我们见面说好吗，有些事我真的难以启齿，我……”  
　　夏勉没有听完。  
　　李笠的声音戛然而止，露台安静得像是深夜。夏勉见不到他，听不到他，所以也不会再为之牵动了。  
　　夏勉垂下手，将手机收进上衣口袋，迈步离开露台——  
　　他挂断了电话。  
　　  
　　  
　　不同于大洋彼岸的晴空万里，国内细雨绵绵，一连下了数天还不停歇。  
　　周末清早，夏勉的堂嫂例行来医院产检，完事后等堂哥午休，一家人就可以聚在一起吃午饭。  
　　堂嫂带着果果，坐在产科大厅等丈夫，被果果折磨得要死要活。小女孩不明白母亲的辛苦，她感知世界的基点是她自身，她活力满满，对世间一切都充满好奇心和探索欲，所以她觉得母亲也一定和她一样。  
　　换位思考，是连大人都难做到的事。  
　　“妈妈，妈妈妈妈……”果果问，“我是从哪里出来的？”  
　　堂嫂觉得她已经回答这个问题一万次了，心里烦得要死，面上仍努力维持着母亲的耐心和温柔，对她说：“果果从妈妈肚子里出来的呀，你看，就是小幺现在待的地方，你摸摸他，你今天还没跟他打招呼呢。”  
　　堂嫂这一胎乳名“小幺”，是果果给取的。她从母亲验孕棒上出现两条杠开始就培养着做姐姐的意识。她一天天看着母亲的肚子大起来，对里头的弟弟或妹妹倾注了满满的爱意。  
　　“小幺，小幺，我是姐姐……”她轻趴在堂嫂的肚子上，用手来回抚摸，叽里咕噜地说着一些大人听不懂的话。  
　　堂嫂用肚子成功吸引了果果的注意力，她松一口气，得到了片刻安宁。  
　　果果和大肚子玩了一会，腻了以后，又对堂嫂发问：“妈妈，上次在小叔叔家见到的那个叔叔，他是叔叔的老婆吗？他和叔叔以后谁来怀小宝宝呢？”  
　　堂嫂被这个复杂的问题问倒了。她思考一会，把女儿揽到怀里，用说悄悄话的音量对她说：“那个叔叔不是你叔叔的老婆。怎么说呢，他们还不确定要不要生宝宝，他们要结了婚以后才会考虑这个问题。”  
　　果果双眼迷茫，显然没有听懂。她执着地问：“那到底是哪个叔叔生宝宝呢？”  
　　堂嫂头疼地望着女儿，拿她没有办法。  
　　一筹莫展之际，堂哥过来了。他在产科大厅见到妻儿的第一反应是用手揽住妻子，再把女儿抱到怀中，询问产检的结果。  
　　“就是老毛病，血糖值压线……其他都还好。”堂嫂说，“没多大事。”  
　　“两次产检都血糖压线，还没多大事？”堂哥拿着检查单，恨不得瞪出个洞来，“我去问问到底怎么回事！”  
　　“哎呀，我不吃那些蛋糕甜点的就好了。”堂嫂拽住他，“医生在接诊，忙得要死，你下次有空再向他问问吧。你以后别给我买甜食了，我看就赖你，我只想吃一口，你给我买一堆做什么，摆在家里头我看见就想吃。”  
　　堂哥望着妻子，将她鬓边的头发挽到耳后，眼里的疼惜快要满溢出来：“你想吃，我怎么舍得不给你买嘛。”  
　　堂嫂拿开他的手，被他逗笑了。  
　　“中午想吃什么？”  
　　“清淡点，回家吃吧，你给我煮面。”  
　　“行。”堂哥一手搂着妻子，一手牵着女儿，带她们走出产科大厅。  
　　路过转角时，堂嫂突然停住，嘴上喊“等等”，指着走廊尽端某个侧对他们的身影说，“那个人好像李笠。”  
　　堂哥仓促转头，看到那人进入某间诊室，身影和侧脸一闪而过，确实很像李笠。  
　　“他怎么会来产科？”堂哥不相信自己的眼睛，“看错了吧？”  
　　“是他啊。”堂嫂踮脚向那边张望，“你也觉得像吗？我们两个都觉得像，那应该就是他了。是什么情况？你要不要打电话问问夏勉。”  
　　堂嫂不清楚李笠腺体的伤情，也没和夏勉聊过。她以为夏勉和李笠会继续走下去。  
　　“不可能。”堂哥想到小年那天和夏勉的对话，否认道，“肯定是我们看错了。”  
　　他转回头，对心中的怪异感置之不理，与妻女一起离开了医院。  
　　  
　　在家中吃过午饭后，堂哥陪妻子睡了一小会，就赶来医院接着上班。  
　　他在自己的办公室坐了仅有五分钟，之前在走廊尽端看到的那个身影就不停在他脑海里回放起来。怪异感越来越浓，他越想越不对劲，导致他完全想不进其他事了。  
　　那就是李笠吧？  
　　身高、体型、面部轮廓、穿衣风格……全都和李笠一模一样。  
　　他实在是如坐针毡，就让同事替他一会，跑到产科找人问个明白。  
　　医院不能泄露病人的信息，就算是同一个医院的医生之间也不能在没有许可的情况下相互透露。堂哥用了点交情，通过规则外的手段找到接诊李笠的医生，让他把李笠的病历、检查单通通拿出来。  
　　“你认识他？”  
　　医生说，“他不能再拖了。他现在用着药物治疗，但是作用不大。我看他必须要住院了，不然明天后天都有可能流产。”  
　　堂哥没想到真能找到“李笠”这个病人。30岁，Omega男性，职业是中学老师。他看着病历，整个人都是懵的。  
　　“你看他八年前的既往病史。他以前掉过一个，不是流产，是引产，宝宝十五周胎死腹中的。他的治疗期长达一年半，整套生殖器官都差点摘除，来回转院三次才保住，可以说是死里逃生。”  
　　医生作为一个外人，都忍不住感叹，“你能找到宝宝的爸爸吗？再不来就来不及了。我看他很想要宝宝，和我说话时恍恍惚惚，意识不太清醒的样子。这一胎要是不好，他不知道会有多心碎。”  
　　  
　　这一天，堂哥踉跄着跑出医院，在能打电话的室外翻找夏勉的号码。细腻的春雨模糊了他的手机屏幕，他的指尖打滑，几度要把手机摔落。  
　　电话接通后，他对电话那端的夏勉做了有史以来最混乱、最着急的陈述，他反复问“你能不能马上回来”，“你能不能现在过来”。  
　　紧接着，夏勉的助理接到夏勉的电话。明明在国外的工作还有一周才结束，夏勉却说他要在今天之内回国。  
　　坐最近的航班，用最快的速度。  
　　不计代价，不论后果。


End file.
